


Jealousy is a Sin

by MsMelancholy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is jealous, Aziraphale whump, Because Aziraphale is baby, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley and Reuben are friends, Crowley’s Hiss, Domestic, Fluff, Jealous!Aziraphale, M/M, Mostly because Crowley relates with Reuben, Original Character(s), Protective Crowley, i wrote this in like 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelancholy/pseuds/MsMelancholy
Summary: “Despite only being around the corner, Crowley still managed to find a way to make the ride to the cafe life threatening. Aziraphale could pinpoint the exact moment his heart stopped— when Crowley narrowly avoided hitting a fire hydrant by pulling into the opposite lane.“A Cat Cafe?” Crowley questioned.”[Or: Aziraphale drags Crowley to a Cat Cafe. Chaos ensues.]





	Jealousy is a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like really bad but I have never written a jealous character in my entire life so this is me trying to get some practice in???
> 
> I wrote this on my phone because my laptop is having a stroke right now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Crowley and Aziraphale were opposites in many different ways. One of these ways was where they liked to spend their time.

Aziraphale loves to travel. He found great interest in discovering new places and meeting new people— although most of his love of traveling came from his love of food. Aziraphale wanted to live life the way protagonists lived in his novels.

Crowley on the other hand found pleasure in relaxing at where he felt at home. Whether it was the bookshop or his flat or even dining at the Ritz with his angel, Crowley would rather be there than anywhere else in the world. 

These preferences seem very strange to the untrained eye. Aziraphale hardly seemed like the type of angel to leave his bookshop, yet he could tell you long winded stories about his trips to Greece or Colonial era America. 

Crowley, despite knowing a great deal of celebrities and witnessing many historical events, had never quite meant to live that lifestyle. He’d always just got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. How was he supposed to know that Freddie Mercury was in town while he was on the way back to his flat?

This key difference was why the hereditary enemies were debating over how they were going to spend their Saturday. 

“We’ve spent the last three weekends in this bookshop, Crowley. Wouldn’t you like to go somewhere else?” Aziraphale questioned softly.

Crowley crossed his arms, leaning further into the couch cushions. “I just don’t see why we need to go.” 

Aziraphale sighed, massaging his temples. “I’m not going to force you to go with me, but I just can’t stay stuffed in here forever, my dear.” 

There was a gentle lapse in the conversation where Crowley seemed to ponder what to say next. Then, after a few more beats of silence, he heaved himself up onto his feet.

Aziraphale grinned happily, already beginning to skip his way out the door while Crowley followed him, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Oh, I’m so happy you decided to join me!” Aziraphale was basically bouncing on his heels. “There are so many different places we can go. There’s a cafe around the corner that I haven’t visited in ages. I do believe that they have the best chocolate chip muffins.”

Crowley smiled to himself— although he probably wouldn’t admit it. “Then let's do that, angel.”

Crowley practically got on his knees to beg Aziraphale to drive the Bentley to the cafe as opposed to walking. Walking took too long and driving the Bentley was like taking a piece of home with him wherever he went. Aziraphale obliged. 

Despite only being around the corner, Crowley still managed to find a way to make the ride to the cafe life threatening. Aziraphale could pinpoint the exact moment his heart stopped— when Crowley narrowly avoided hitting a fire hydrant by pulling into the opposite lane.

“A Cat Cafe?” Crowley questioned. His heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest.

“I know it’s a little...different, but I’ve found it to be very relaxing.” Aziraphale informed, scanning Crowley’s expression for anything negative. “We don’t— we don’t have to come here if you-”

“It’s fine. Just caught me off guard is all. Let’s see if the muffins are all you say they are.” Crowley purred and if Aziraphale practically collapsed then and there. It was a wonder how Crowley could make even the most mundane of sentences sound promiscuous. 

Working the register was a dark skinned man. His hair was a dark brown that curled at all the right places. Freckles danced across his skin like a cluster of stars that Crowley himself had hung. Piercing blue eyes finally looked up from the paperwork to find the duo standing there patiently.

“Welcome to Crumbs and Whiskers!” The boy plastered a smile onto his face. “I’m Reuben and I’ll be helping you out today. Is it just you two?” 

“Yes, just us.” Aziraphale smiled back. Crowley grimaced at how much joy the two of them were radiating with just their smiles alone. 

“Okay! Here are your wristbands. I’ll be right here if you would like to order anything. All that we ask is that you don’t feed the cats.” Reuben explained, taking Aziraphale’s cash in exchange for two carnival-style wristbands. “Enjoy your time at Crumbs and Whiskers!”

Aziraphale wasted no time in rushing over to an orange tabby cat with pale yellow eyes. The cat seemed to notice Aziraphale instantly and hopped down from his perch to nuzzle against the angel’s legs.

Crowley watched from a safe distance away. It wasn’t that he was scared, but he had experienced one too many close calls with feisty cats who wanted nothing more than to kill a poor snake.

“Not a cat fan?” Reuben swiveled in his chair to face Crowley. A blonde haired boy walked back to the kitchen as Reuben started talking.

“Uh, not really.” Crowley answered with a shrug. 

“I was the same way. I have an emotional support dog at home so my friends w-w-were surprised when I started working here. Cats are surprisingly therap-p-p— calming.” 

“Emotional sssupport dog?” Crowley clamped his jaw shut at the random appearance of his hiss. 

“Yeah, uh, I have a stutter, so she helps me work through it. She knows when I’m work-k-k— worked up and whatnot.” Reuben explained.

Crowley nodded thoughtfully, fidgeting with a loose string on his jeans. He felt strangely vulnerable around the boy across from him. Maybe because Reuben was at peace with himself, having found a way to cope with it all. Crowley was still running from his problems. Reuben simply smiled at him.

“Here, try giving one of them a treat. They warm up to everyone, I promise.” Reuben handed Crowley a small baggie of brown square treats. They smelled vaguely of chicken. Crowley couldn’t begin to understand why cats would like something like that.

Crowley plucked one of the treats from the bag and inspected it. A white cat perked up from across the room where it slept on top of a mahogany upright piano. Lazily, it hopped onto the floor and made its way to Crowley, nudging his leg before finally laying on top of his shoes and falling asleep. 

“I don’t undersstand—” Crowley hissed again, his eyebrows furrowed and hands fluttering about nervously. “What—”

“That’s Laila. She’s a lazy bugger who thinks that she’s a queen.” Reuben explained. “She doesn’t usually warm up to c-customers, but she likes you— or your shoes maybe. Try petting her!”

Crowley hesitated. He was already breaching many of his boundaries by even being inside of the damned cafe. He didn’t even know how to approach the idea of petting a cat. But on the other side of the room, Aziraphale was practically drowning in cats with the sheer amount of them that were crowding around him as he sat cross legged on a fluffy carpet. 

Crowley could do this.

“Here, like this.” Reuben made his way over to Crowley, getting into a crouching position. Crowley did the same, placing the bag of treats on the floor beside him. Reuben took his hand, following through the motions of petting Laila’s soft fur. Neither of the two seemed to notice how close they were to one another.

Aziraphale used to pride himself on his instincts. They usually kicked in when something nefarious was taking place within the vicinity, which helped him thwart many evil plans. His instincts were nowhere near as strong as Crowley’s were, but he was a principality and the guardian of the eastern gate after all. 

He’d found, over the millennia, that his instincts were much stronger when Crowley was involved. Which is why he was positively terrified when he suddenly felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. His eyes searched the room and he froze when he spotted Crowley and Reuben sitting only a couple of inches apart.

Aziraphale couldn’t even begin to comprehend what the hell Crowley could be doing with the man. Crowley was  _ his _ and his alone. Everyone should have known that. 

Aziraphale didn’t even realize that he’d started walking over to them until it was too late. Crowley perked up curiously once Aziraphale was looming over them, but his confusion shifted into nervous joy once the white cat at his feet woke up and tried to jump into Crowley’s lap.

“Angel! Have you met this cat? Her name is Laila. She’s a beauty— a gem honestly.”

But Aziraphale was barely listening. He could only really focus on the way Reuben’s hand rested on top of Crowley’s like it belonged there. It certainly  _ did not _ belong there because Crowley’s hands were made for Aziraphale and Aziraphale only.

“We’re leaving.” Aziraphale said pointedly, arms crossed.

“Why— we’ve only been here a few minutess?” Crowley cocked an eyebrow, trying to comprehend Aziraphale’s sudden change in mood.

“Well, now I want to leave.” Aziraphale said stubbornly, sounding like a 5 year old child about to throw a tantrum.

“Okay.” Crowley agreed. He casted a longing glance at Laila who blinked up at him slowly. Reuben stood at the same time as Crowley did and they couldn’t help but snicker at the random synchronization. 

“I never caught your name?” Reuben said quickly, pulling out his phone.

“Uh, it’s Crowley.” 

“Unique.” Reuben smiled. “Would you mind putting your, uh, number in my phone? You’re really nice and I have like two people I talk to. My sisters say that I should branch out more and talk to new people.” 

“Sure.” Crowley took his phone and quickly typed in his number. He shot himself a quick text so that Reuben’s number appeared in his phone. 

“It was nice meeting you, Crowley!”

“Ssame here—”

“If you don’t mind, we’ll be going now. Goodbye.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand and practically dragged him out of the building. He damn near slammed the passenger door to the Bentley when he got in.

“What was all that?” Crowley asked once Aziraphale had stomped his way out of the car and to the front door of the bookshop. 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale said dumbly.

“The whole ‘we have to go’ act back at the cafe.” 

Aziraphale glanced away from Crowley as he unlocked the door. Crowley didn’t back down from his question, instead just continuing to watch his angel expectantly.

“I don’t get what you mean? I simply realized that I had to organize my books.” Aziraphale disappeared behind a bookshelf, watching Crowley between the gaps. 

Aziraphale was a terrible liar, that much was true, but he had never been able to lie to Crowley. Crowley could read him like a book and he never did well trying to keep things from him. He also despised getting into meaningless arguments with Crowley. 

“Bullshit. You just reorganized yesterday.” Crowley pushed his glasses to the top of his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to hide—”

“I’m not trying to hide anything! And even if I were, it wouldn’t be your business to know!”

It’s always my businesss to know, angel. It’s my job to worry about you.” Crowley made his way over to the bookshelf, but Aziraphale had already looped around and made his way into the back room. Crowley followed.

“Are you sure it’s your job to worry about me? Or is it your job to worry about every little new man you meet who flashes you a nice smile?” Aziraphale’s words dripped with venom and jealousy. Frustrated tears clung to his eyelashes. He didn’t even understand what he was so upset about anymore.

“What in the world are you on about?” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hands into his own, rubbing gentle circles along the back of his hands with his thumbs. “This isn’t about the cafe boy, is it?”

“....and if it is?” Aziraphale muttered sheepishly.

“Oh, you stupid angel.” Crowley pressed a chaste kiss to Aziraphale’s hands. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“But what if you find someone more interesting than me? We barely have anything in common, Crowley. You and I are— are hereditary enemies and there’s no way of knowing that you won’t run off with the next human who is 100% more fun than I am.” 

“Angel, I’ve been head over heels in love with you for 6000 years. I doubt some pretty boy with freckles could change that. Plus, Reuben has a boyfriend.”

“What?” Aziraphale said dumbly. “How do you know?” 

“While you were getting stampeded by cats, Reuben was talking to his boyfriend. Blonde fellow in a black t-shirt. They were talking up a storm about date night.” Crowley explained. “Then Reuben noticed me standing there and we started talking.” 

“Oh.”

“All of this because you were jealous.” Crowley teased.

“I wasn’t jealous! Just….concerned for your…safety.” Aziraphale blushed, looking everywhere but at the demon.

“What was he going to do? Throw catnip at me?” Crowley laughed, pulling the angel close to him. He gave him a gentle squeeze and peppered his face with kisses. 

“I feel silly.”

“That’s what jealousy does to you.” Crowley sighed. “Honestly now, you thought I would choose a human over you?”

“My judgement was impaired.” Aziraphale huffed.

“I’m yours.”

“I know.”

“And you’re mine.”

“I know.

“Good.” Crowley hummed. “Can I tempt you to a nap on the couch?”

“Temptation accomplished!” Aziraphale grinned giddily as Crowley dragged him over to the couch.

If someone told Aziraphale that in 2019 he would be wrapped up in the gangly limbs of a demon, he would have laughed. But as it was, Crowley was gently cooled around him like a snake, proving to the world the Aziraphale was his and he was Aziraphale’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments boost my confidence!
> 
> Reuben is a character of mine that I figured would totally work in a Cat Cafe if given the chance.
> 
> Crowley’s hiss comes out when around Reuben for unexplained reasons. Crowley likes to think it’s because he feels comfortable around someone else with a speech impediment. He will never admit this. 
> 
> Also Aziraphale totally is a badass and I’ll write more fics centering around him. It’s just,,,so much easier to Whump Crowley’s dumbass,,,


End file.
